


richie tozier: real american (netflix special)

by their_dark_materials



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based On This Fic Of Course, Fix It, Future Fic, Graphic, I Love the Losers Club (IT), M/M, Mixed Media, Richie Tozier's Stand Up Act, Richie and Eddie are happily together, So Everyone Gets a Reference and a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/their_dark_materials/pseuds/their_dark_materials
Summary: An edit for Richie Tozier's eventual Netflix special, "Real American."[Inspired by IfItHollers'Richie Tozier's: Real American.]
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	richie tozier: real american (netflix special)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfItHollers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfItHollers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Richie Tozier: Real American](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294507) by [IfItHollers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfItHollers/pseuds/IfItHollers). 



> You can also view the full edit [here](https://rustandruin.tumblr.com/post/624292954750779392/richie-tozier-real-american-by-ifithollers-armed).

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the first fic in IfItHoller's incredible _[Things that Happen After](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490567)_ and it just blew me away and inspired me to make this edit of what Richie's stand up special on Netflix would look like. 
> 
> I specifically made it Eddie's account because I wanted to allude to them being together in the future as that fic states, and I tried to have every accompanying show be a reference to one of the other Losers, or to their new lives as out gay men. (The first two in that carousel are adaptations of Bill's books: "The Dark Rapids" and "Attic Room.") I had a lot of fun making this, because it's always been something I've wanted to try and it's awesome knowing I can do this now. 
> 
> Anyway, hit me up with any thoughts, comments, questions, or concerns down below or over on Tumblr or Twitter where I'm @rustandruin. 
> 
> Stay safe and have a good rest of your week!


End file.
